


Sexy Wendigo

by themegalosaurus



Series: J2 crack fic [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crack, M/M, Pre-Slash, Roleplay, Smut adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themegalosaurus/pseuds/themegalosaurus
Summary: Jensen is a good boyfriend (he's trying)





	Sexy Wendigo

**Author's Note:**

> Posted originally on Tumblr and based on Jared's stated interest in 'effing' a Wendigo (because it's 'bigger than him') (don't ask me ahahahaha)

Jared’s half asleep in his underpants when there’s a knock on the hotel room door. He tries to peer through the peephole but something big and dark is blocking the light.

“Delivery for Mr Padalecki,” says a muffled voice.

Jared didn’t order anything but he’s overdue a vengeance prank from Mark, so he decides to do the generous thing and open the door.

A seven-and-a-half foot wendigo looks down at him.

“Hey,” Jared says, nonplussed.

“Hey,” says the wendigo. It clears its throat. “Hey, hot stuff,” it says in a deep voice. Then it pauses. “Is that right? Do you want, like, sexy wendigo? Or just regular wendigo? Sexy wendigo feels weird. Wait. Sorry. I’m not supposed to break character. Let’s start again.”

“Jensen?” says Jared.

The wendigo steps backward and adopts what might be intended to be an imposing stance. Unfortunately it doesn’t seem to have total control of its arms, which flail slightly before finally settling on its hips.

“No,” it says. “I’m a wendigo. And I’m here to eat you alive.”

Jared might be able to think of another occasion on which he’s been more grateful for his eleven years’ training in maintaining a straight face, but it would certainly take him a while. Because, well. Jared’s always been a little more relaxed than Jensen when it comes to sex; things that he thinks are fairly vanilla make Jensen turn awkward and stammer and blush. So Jared tries to be understanding and chill and not to make too many outrageous demands, lets Jensen do what suits because they still have an awesome time. And, you know, sometimes Jensen’ll mumble something about ‘that thing you mentioned a while ago’, and they’ll expand the repertoire, and it’ll work out great. But this… Jared knows Jensen and he’s pretty sure this is legit. Like, somehow Jensen genuinely believes Jared’s got a thing for wendigos and he’s genuinely trying to deliver that for him. This is sexy wendigo roleplay. Probably birthday wendigo roleplay. And if Jared laughs then Jensen’ll turn bright red (not that you’d know, under the wendigo suit, but) and practically melt with embarrassment and never propose anything on his own accord ever again.

So. So Jared needs to go along with this, and he has about 0.5 seconds before Jensen starts to feel humiliated and possibly bails, so he really needs to work fast to try and anticipate what Jensen thinks Jared would do in a situation where his long-held wendigo fantasy had been suddenly made rubber. Made flesh.

Summoning all of the bad pornography he’s ever seen to mind, Jared leans against the doorframe, flexes his muscles, and says to Wendigo-Jensen, “I’d like to see you try.”


End file.
